Loving you's a bloodsport
by WithoutAGhostOnTheWalls
Summary: Los tatuadores tienen la capacidad de saber quién es tu alma gemela, sim embargo la única pista permitida que pueden darte es un pequeño tatuaje con la inicial de tu alma gemela. Yamato no quiere saber nada de su tatuaje y Mimi no sabe realmente que hacer con el suyo. Soulmates AU. Mimato. Título de Bloodsport' 15 de Raleigh Ritchie.
Era bastante irónico como Yamato Ishida no fue el primero en percatarse en la aparición de su tatuaje de alma gemela.

La pequeña "M" en la parte posterior de su cuello, quemaba su piel cuando la maquilladora le aplicaba una base correctora por encima. Haciendo desaparecer el molesto tatuaje en un instante. De un momento a otro, parecía que todas las personas en aquel piso de ese edificio ya lo sabían.

El rubio debería haber sabido que este tipo de cosas no se podían mantener escondidas por más de unos meses.

El tatuaje lo había recibido un poco después del último cumpleaños de su ex novia. Sora insistió una y otra vez que hicieran una visita a un _tatuador._ Yamato no creía en este tipo de cosas. Las almas gemelas eran una mierda. El mismo había sido testigo como sus padres, a pesar que ambos llevaban la inicial del otro tatuada y que, efectivamente la tinta se había vuelto roja en el momento en que se conocieron. Se habían separado en el preciso momento en que ya no podían aguantar la presencia del otro.

Mucho para ser _almas gemelas._

Sin embargo, aceptó apenas vio como una especie de arruga de preocupación cruzo por la frente de la pelirroja. La chica probablemente pensaba que recibiría una "Y" en su tatuaje. El rubio sabía que tal no iba a ser el caso. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando una apenada Sora Takenouchi lo llamaba para decir que la inicial que ella tenía tatuada no coincidía con la de su nombre y que lo sentía mucho. Desde ese momento no había vuelto a saber sobre la chica.

Tampoco se sorprendió de cuando de la boca de Takeru se enteró que Sora llevaba una "T" con tinta roja en su muñeca. Misma "T" que se había vuelto rojiza cuando entró en contacto con la "S" tatuada de Taichi.

Y por supuesto fue la persona que menos se sorprendió cuando su ex novia y su mejor amigo empezaron a salir juntos de un día para otro. Por lo menos ahora se podría ahorrar las explicaciones que indicaban que la chica en efecto era su novia y no la del moreno, por mucho que su lenguaje corporal pudiera malinterpretarse. Amargamente, su primera reacción al escuchar la noticia fue sonreír. Siempre había sido tan obvio con esos dos.

Desde ese momento la tinta marcada en su cuello, era un recuerdo constante para el rubio que él mismo había caído en el estúpido juego, del que nunca había querido formar parte. Por ese motivo nunca deseó saber que letra traía en su cuerpo. Desde que el tatuaje había sido colocado en su cuerpo. Nunca buscó la manera de descubrir de que letra se trataba.

Y por los meses que siguieron al término de su relación con la única hija de los Takenouchi, había logrado olvidarse por completo de la tinta que yacía en su piel.

Pero ahora la pequeña "M" que traía consigo parecía estar en la boca de todos. Recordándole que ese tatuaje no desaparecería nunca. Que ni el maquillaje y su pelo no serían capaz de taparlo por completo.

Su publicista parecía tan molesto con la situación como el mismo Matt. Con la inicial ya identificada por los demás en su piel, el hombre temía que el porcentaje de ventas de la banda bajara. Pues, siendo el rubio el menor de los integrantes, la mayoría de la atención del público femenino había sido capturada por él. (Especialmente por el hecho que Ishida no hubiera recibido aún su tatuaje.) Según lo que el mismo hombre había explicado, las chicas adolescentes en especial albergaban que el rubio llevara su inicial tatuada y el hecho que el tatuaje de Matt nunca había sido un tema referido en público. (Sus palabras textuales habían sido. _"Nunca aceptando o negando los rumores de este hecho."_ ) tan solo alimentaba más y más la esperanza de esas chicas y los niveles de venta de la banda.

Cuando Yamato escuchaba ese tipo de discursos se sentía enfermo, pero sabía que de esa forma funcionaba el negocio.

Ignorando el alboroto que se estaba formando a su alrededor, se abrió paso entre el océano de personas en dirección al baño más cercano. Pretendió no oír su nombre siendo gritado por lo menos por una decena de personas (sus compañeros de banda incluidos.)

-X-

Mimi no era buena guardando secretos.

Todas las personas cercanas a ella, lo sabían. La chica podía ser muy buena planeando celebraciones o todo ese tipo de reuniones, pero sim embargo la chica podía arruinar el factor sorpresa de estas mismas si abría un poco su boca.

Por esa razón, la mayoría de las personas no le creería, que cuando tenía catorce años, llena de ilusiones y enamorada del amor, la chica antes de abandonar Japón, sin contarle su pequeño plan a ninguno de sus seres cercanos, fue a visitar un _tatuador._

Desde pequeña, observando la felicidad que existía entre sus padres, quiso aprender todo lo que podía saber sobre las almas gemelas. Amaba el concepto. Ella quería encontrar esa persona especial, con su inicial tatuada en tinta roja. Y dejar que esa cálida sensación que sus padres, la envolviera a ella y a esa persona especial con la que compartiría su felicidad.

Y Mimi Tachikawa quería saber la inicial de aquella persona antes de emprender su viaje hacía el otro lado del mundo. Quería un indicio con que buscar. Sabía que el _tatuador_ tan solo le entregaría la inicial de su futura pareja y que realmente no podía exigir ningún tipo de información adicional, pero la chica estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea de poder tener una prueba, por mínima que fuera de que alguien la estaba esperando tanto como ella lo hacía.

Nunca esperó que su _tatuadora_ le recordara tanto a su abuela materna, ambas con amables y grandes ojos color miel liquida.

Cuando el momento llegó, la chica no sabía identificar si sus lágrimas eran de emoción o por el dolor que sentía cuando la aguja se introducía a su piel. Desearía que sus padres pudieran presenciar este momento, pero a la vez la chica quería atesorarlo como una experiencia personal. Un secreto que solo compartiría con su alma gemela, contándole que desde que la única hija de los Tachikawa tenía memoria deseaba conocerlo y compartir su vida a su lado.

Excepto que la experiencia con su tatuaje no era lo que realmente había esperado. Porque apenas llego a desvendarse su muñeca en su habitación, su cerebro no pudo procesar siquiera a qué tipo de letra correspondía el dibujo, solo que la tinta brillaba en un rojo escarlata.


End file.
